


Protecting you.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Guns, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: “You’re the one that pulled a gun out on my husband.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Protecting you.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Alex said his voice calmly steady as he walked up behind his father gun pointed at his head.

“Are you really going to shot your own father?” Jesse asked his voice just as calm as Alex’s.

“You’re the one that pulled a gun out on my husband.” Alex pointed out. “And not for the first time.”

“He’s an alien son.” Jesse said not taking his eyes of the three in front of him. “He’s dangerous, there all dangerous.”

“This is their home dad.” Alex said hating calling that man his father but hoping it might help get through to him. “This is the only home there’ve ever known. There of no danger to us.”

“You clouded but you sick feelings for one of them.” Jesse spat out making Michael take a step forward before he was yanked back by the agent standing behind him. “You need to see who they really are.”

“I see who they really are. I see that there good people who just want to be start a family, be happy. I see three people who cause no threat to us.” Alex tried his voice appearing totally calm to everyone but Michael who could the slight weaver. “You need to let them go.”

“I need to wipe this planet of them.” Jesse corrected his gun moving up to Michael’s head. “I need to keep this planet safe from them.”

“And I need to keep them safe from you.” Alex said before he pointed the gun down at his father’s leg and fired the bullet. “I would let go of him and put your gun down if I were you.” Alex told the man who still had a tight grip on Michael. The man quickly let go of Michael who stumbled a little. “Call an ambulance.”

“You okay?” Michael asked when the man was safely out the way and on the phone as he took a few steps towards Alex.

“Yeah.” Alex nodded even though they both knew he was lying. “Are you?”

“I’m great.” Michael nodded with a small mostly forced smirk as he pulled Alex against him.

“Are you two okay?” Alex looked over at Max and Isabell who were still stood there in shock.

“Yeah.” Max said as Isabell just nodded. “Is he gonna be okay?”

“He should be.” Alex nodded looking down at his father. “I didn’t shot anything important and with an ambulance coming he should be fine.”

“There on their way.” The man told Alex nervously.

“Good.” Alex nodded pulling away from Michael. “When the police get here you’re gonna tell them what happened. Everything.”

The man just nodded as Isabell finally spoke up. “He knows about us?” 

“I know, you can make his forget.” Alex told her. “Make him forget.” 

Isabell just nodded before turning towards the man.

**********

“You know you’re allowed to not be okay.” Michael said once he and Alex were home.

“I know.” Alex nodded as he let himself sink to the sofa his leg killing him after a long day. “It needed to be done.”

Michael sat down next to Alex letting him lean a little into his side. “Doesn’t make it any easier.”

“He was going to kill you Michael what else was I supposed to do?” Alex asked looking up at him. “That man is going to tell the police everything they need to lock my dad up.”

“You shot him.” Michael pointed out. “I know that there’s still a small part of you that cares about him and that’s okay because he’s your dad and shooting him couldn’t have been easy.”

“When it was between him or you it was dame easy.” Alex told him. “I will always pick you.”

“And I’ll always pick you.” Michael nodded.

“Right now there is more reason than ever to make sure my dad can’t harm you guys anymore.” Alex pointed out before Michael reached down to rest his hand on Alex’s slightly descended stomach. 

“This baby is going to be fine.” Michael assured Alex knowing how much his husband had been stressing over it. “It will have three people with powers to protect it.”

“I need to keep them safe from my own Michael.” Alex pointed out the heartbreak clear in his voice. “I don’t know what my dad would do if he found out about it.”

“He’s not going to.” Michael assure him. “Between Isabell and Max your dad is going to be in jail for a good amount of time.”

“We don’t know that.” Alex sighed placing his hand on top of Michael’s. “With my dad connections he could himself out.”

“Then we move.” Michael suggest shocking Alex.

“What?”

“We move.” Michael repeated. 

“You’ve always said you could never leave here.” Alex pointed out as he sat up to look at Michael properly.

“If it means keeping you and the baby safe I would move half way across the world.” Michael said the conviction clear in his voice. 

“I love you.” Alex leaned forward capturing Michael’s mouth in a kiss.

“Love you to.” Michael replied as he eagerly returned the kiss. “You did look pretty hot protecting us by the way.”

“Did I know?” Alex asked with a small laugh. “You looked pretty good being the damsel in distress yourself.”

“Hey.” Michael placed a hand over his heart pretending to be offended. “I’m no damsel in distress.”

“Of course you’re not.” Alex leaned back in to kiss Michael. “You saved me more times than I can count.”

“So have you.” Michael pulled away from the kiss before it could get to heated knowing that right now wasn’t the best time. “We can talk about you dad and moving tomorrow, right now I can see how tired you are and we both need sleep.”

“Yeah.” Alex nodded as Michael stood up. “Tomorrow.”

Michael helped Alex stand up before the two of them headed to their room knowing that there was things that needed to be discussed in the morning but taking the chance to just lay down in each other’s arms, feeling safe and protected.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> I have a few ideas for a sequel or two for this story, so if you want to read one please let me know.  
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
